The diagnosis of mild cognitive impairment (MCI) refers to individuals who have memory loss but relatively preserved abilities in other cognitive areas (Petersen R C et al. Arch Neurol. 1999 March; 56(3):303-8). Unfortunately, this population appears to be at high risk for developing dementia, especially Alzheimer's Disease (AD) (Morris J C. Geriatrics. 2005 June; Suppl:9-14). The progression rate from MCI to AD is between 6-25% per year (Petersen R C, et al. Neurology. 2001 May 8; 56(9):1133-42). Accordingly, patients with MCI are an important target for the development of research strategies that will lead to early diagnosis and possible prevention of dementia (Burns A, Zaudig M. Lancet. 2002 Dec. 14; 360(9349):1963-5).